The swordman of the fallout
by AzureKing
Summary: The Mojave has the guns, plasma, and lasers but can they all beat the most power weapon? the sword! fellow my Oc Nero as he tiers to bring balnce to the wasteland! Can he do it or will he need help from others. 3 oc's needed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fallout: New Vegas. It belongs to Bethesda

_War. War never changes._

_When atomic fire consumed the Earth those who survived did so in great underground Vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across the ruins of the Old World to build new societies, establishing villages, forming tribes._

_As decades passed, what had been the American Southwest united beneath the flag of the New California Republic; dedicated to Old World values of democracy and the rule of law._

_As the Republic grew so did its needs. Scouts set east, seeking territory and wealth in the dry and merciless expanse of the Mojave Desert. They returned with tales of a city untouched by the warheads that had scorched the rest of the world, and a great wall spanning the Colorado River. The NCR mobilized its army and sent it east to occupy Hoover Dam and restore it to working condition._

_But across the Colorado another society had arisen, under a different flag. A vast army of slaves, forged from the conquest of eighty-six tribes: Caesar's Legion._

_Four years have passed since the Republic held the Dam, just barely, against the Legion's onslaught. The Legion did not retreat. Across the river it gathers strength. Campfires burn, training drums beat._

_Through it the entire New Vegas Strip has stayed open for business under the control of its mysterious overseer Mr. House and his army of rehabilitated tribal's and police robots._

_Amidst it, a single courier, hired by the Mojave Express to deliver a package to the New Vegas Strip. What seemed like a simple delivery job though, took a turn for the worse..._

"Time to cash out."

The checkered suit man threw the butt of his spent cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. He could smell the delicious smoke wafting over his nose right now.

"Will you get it over with?"

The African-American man on the left seemed annoyed... The checkered suit man raised his hand, his index finger skyward. "Maybe Khans kill people without lookin' 'em in the face... But I ain't a fink. Dig?"

The checkered suit man reached into his jacket and pulled out a poker chip. He instantly recognized it as that platinum poker chip he was hired to deliver to the Strip, faintly lit up in the distance. "You've made your last delivery, kid." He placed it back in his jacket, his hand lingering inside as he spoke. "Sorry you got twisted up in this scene."

He was holding a nickel-finish pistol with an ivory grip when his hand emerged. Nine millimeter by the look of it. Highly engraved, with some religious image on the grip. He couldn't make it out with his fingers in the way and his vision so damn blurry.

"From where you're kneeling, it must seem like an eighteen karat run of bad luck." He pointed the gun at him.

The kid suddenly yells. "Wait! Can you at least give a man, of your statue care at least give a last request?"

The checkered suit man was thinking about it then smiles. "You know what; I dig your tone kid! What do you want?"

The boy faintly smiles. "My little sister needs an operation it cost 1500 caps, I least made 1000 so please use that and another 500 for her. Please!"

The checkered suit man look surprised at the Request. "And how do you know I'm not really going to honor it?"

The boy grins. "Cuz you said you ain't a fink! Ring-a-ding I hit the jackpot right?"

Checker laughs. "Yeah baby!" but, now his face is full of regret and seriousness. "You know kid? Maybe if your time, place, and luck were different we could have been friends, ya dig?"

The boy dropped his head. "I dig…also I have a message for my sis oh and by the way she being treated at those followers idiots.

Checker frowns as he raised the gun. "Lay it kiddo."

"Good night, my little Lily."

BANG! BANG!

"Bury him."

The checkered suit man and the khans even put a gravestone for the kid.

The Courier

A kind, groovy cat

"You're awake. How about that."

An unfamiliar voice greeted him as she opened his eye. The light was blinding at first, but his eyes quickly adjusted. He attempted to pull herself into a sitting position.

"Whoa, easy there. Easy. You've been out cold a couple a days now."

A hand steadied him. When he looked, there was a man in front of the young lad. An older gentleman, balding with white hair and a white mustache, dressed in a white lab coat and blue jumpsuit, an odd device on his wrist. He seemed concerned, but calm.

"Why don't you just relax a second? Get your bearings."

The boy looks around with a lazy look on his face. "Where am I? And why am I naked?" the boy asked the old gentleman.

"Ah, the answer to the first question is 'welcome to Goodsprings' I'm Doc Mitchell. You're clothes couldn't be salvaged." He put a hand to calm the boy thinking the reason he's so calm is because he's scared.

"I see… do have anything thing I can wear?" the boy asked in a stoic tone.

The kind doctor gave him a vault-tech suit the boy remembers that each one has a number on the back. He saw '21' it was in yellow. "Huh? 21? I think that in the strip.' The kid who almost met death thought to himself. He looks to the doc with a small blush on his stoic face. "Can…you know…go? Please?"

The doc chuckles at the boy modesty. "I'll leave it here and go into the other room while you change."

The boy changes and meets his doc next to a machine. "Ready? Okay. Let's see what the damage is. How about your name? Do you remember your name?"

The boy tries to remember but he can't. "Nero. I can't remember anything except my name."

"So, you lost your memory, huh? Well at least you can remember your name. Well, hopefully it'll come to ya with time." He shifted positions in his chair, leaning forward with his hands clasped under his chin. "He reached to the side and handed her a mirror."Here ya go. Take a look at yourself. You were shot twice in the head. I had to go rootin' around in your noggin' for all the bits of lead. Let me know if I left anythin' outta place."

Nero looks at the mirror. His was a total stranger to himself. Pearl white skin, amethyst color eyes, his hair was short Deep Ocean blue with white on his hair tips. Nero saw his eye was bandaged She reached for the edge of the bandages, but the doctor reached a hand out to stop him. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you. I said ya got shot in the head twice. Touching may bring harm than good." The boy nodded. "I save your save just in time but, it'll take time for it to be fully healed ok?"

Thanks doc... You've been so kind to me." The let a small smile come to his face.

"Hang on. I'm not done yet. I need to make sure you're still physically capable. Try standin' up. Let's see if we can get ya on yer feet."

Nero pulled his stiff body out of bed with some help of the doc. "sorry" the boy said.

"It's alright. I figured you'd have some difficulty at first. Try to take a few steps forward. Test your legs out. Good. Now follow me over to the vigor tester machine over here."

Nero was able to walk with no problems. "Good job. Your legs are in fine shape."

Nero smirks. "Well, I guess I give my hat to the doc!" the two shares a long laugh. Now, don't worry. Just give the Vit-o-matic Vigor Tester a try. We need to see what faculties come with your body. Just push the button with your palm. It'll give ya a fortune on your prowess in various fields." Nero pushes the buttom and the scroes came.

"Strength: Lightweight 4…it's better than nothing. Perception: Sniper Hawk 9…I bet nothing can escape your eyes huh boy? Charisma: Diplomat 7…Nero remind me never to argue with you, because I may lose my house. Endurance:Handle with care 4… well it was tough trying to fix that mess up the brain then It already was. Intelligence: Smartypants 7… hmm if you decide to stay here I might be willing to take you under my wing. Agility:Under control 5… I guess that the only thing average thing about. luck:?... that's weird It can't measure your luck but I guess that understandable since YOU did get SHOOT in the head and live."Nero studies that stats and smiles.

"Looks like I'm better at planning then doing huh old man?" Nero says.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I'm more curious about..."

He looked up to see the doctor rubbing his chin in thought. "Yeah is the thing broken my luck was blank?"

Doc shook's his head. "I always fix the damn thing. But, I wouldn't worry about it. If it was bad you wouldn't be standing right now. Allright now I need to give you quick psych test? Gotta make sure them bullets didn't leave you nutty in the head." They walk towards next room.

"Just have a seat on the couch. I'll ask you a few questions." He just did that lying his back as if there no trouble in the world.

"All right. I'm gonna say a word. You just say the first word that comes to mind. Dog."

"Ally"

"House."

"hmm…build."

"Night."

"beauty'

"Bandit."

Nero just smiles. "Slash" Mitchell raises an eyebrow.

"Light."

"Heaven."

"Mother."

"Tch! Pain in the ass!"

"Okay, now I've got a few statements. I want you to tell me if they sound like somethin' you'd say.""sure"

"First one. Conflict just ain't in my nature."

"stongly agree."

"I ain't given to relyin' on others for support."

"Uh... Strongly disagree."

"I'm always fixin' to be the center of attention."

"Strongly disagree."

"It's okay. Next one... I'm slow to embrace new ideas."

"Disagree?"

"I charge in to deal with my problems head on."

"Agree."

"Almost done here." He turned around and grabbed some flashcards from behind his back, holding up an inkblot drawing. "What do ya say ya have a look at this? Tell me what ya see."

Nero look at the weird blot. "a… broken chain?" Doc nods.

"Okay. How 'bout this one?" He flipped to the next one. And Nero almost falls out his chair! "WHOA! I can't say for many reason mostly it's embarrassing."

Mitchell smiles at the kid. 'still young.' And he pulls out the most creepy-looking one. "That's okay. Now, this is the last one."

"A... a light in the darkness." To him it was like a tower stading out of a sea of blood.

He set the cards aside. "Well, that's all she wrote."

"Hope ya don't mind, but I ran some tests on ya while you were unconscious to get a sense of your medical history. Just a formality. Ain't like I think ya got a family history of gettin' shot in the head. I don't have nothin' to compare it to, so maybe you'd better just have a look at the results. See if it all seems right to you."

Nero holds a hnad in the air. "I think I'll be fine doc and besides can't remember…remember?" and they both chuckled again.

"All right but, you seem calm and strong so I can write it out for you." he started to write it down. "Alright, I guess that about does it. Come with me. I'll see ya out." He got up, gesturing Nero to fellow him which he did.

Here. These are yours. Was all ya had on ya when you were brought in."

He handed her a few bottlecaps, a blue canteen with a yellow thirteen on it, and a piece of paper with something written on it.

"I hope ya don't mind, but I gave the note a look. Thought it might help me find some next of kin. But it just mentions somethin' about a platinum chip."

**Click!**

**Mojave Express Delivery Order (6 of 6)**

INSTRUCTIONS

Deliver the package at the north entrance to the Vegas Strip, by way of Freeside. An agent of the recipient will meet you at the checkpoint, take possession of the package, and pay for the delivery. Bring the payment to Johnson Nash at the Mojave Express agency in Primm.

**Bonus on completion:** 250 caps

MANIFEST

**This package contains:**

**One** (1) Oversized Poker Chip, composed of Platinum

CONTRACT PENALTIES

You are an authorized agent of the Mojave Express Package until the delivery is complete and payment has been processed, contractually obligated to complete this transaction and materially responsible for any malfeasance or loss. Failure to deliver to the proper recipient may result in forfeiture of your advance and bonus, criminal charges, and/or pursuit by mercenary reclamation teams. The Mojave Express is not responsible for any injury or loss of life you experience as a result of said reclamation efforts.

**Click!**

Nero put the piece of paper in his pocket. "I guess this Johnson may know me."

"Well, if you're headin' back out there, you oughta at least have this." He held out some sort of device. "They call it a Pip-Boy. Like I said, I grew up in Vault Twenty-One. We all had one of these." He held out a hand for his right arm, which he gave, letting him fix the device on him. "It's a Personal Information Processor made by RobCo before the war. It's got a built-in clock, radio, and map readout. Ya can download and store Holotape messages, be it audio or text, and scan paper notes for storage as well. So don't worry about losing any info you might come across. The screen can even light up as a flashlight, and it's waterproof, too. Ain't much use to me now, but ya might find a need for it. I know what it's like to have somethin' takin' from ya."

Nero face showed sadness. "You're really giving this to me? I swear doc once im finished with my mission to found out who am I? I'll pay you back." Nero felt Doc hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it also, I got another thing for you it has some bad and good memoirs in my life." Doc went to room and came back holding a white sheath for a sword, a big book bag, and a box full of beautifully, master-crafted knives. "These knives belong to me, when I was your age Nero and the sword belongs to the wife. She would've be glad to have met you kid." Nero take the sword out it was nothing more than amazing! The blade was pure white as if it wasn't meant to take lives. "a-a-are you sure you wouldn't mind old man?!" Nero was so surpised to have perfect weapons!

"I like I said if the misses was here she would have gave you all our caps too!"

Nero hugs the old man. "thank you so much Doc!" after he finished he open the door but before he did Doc Mitchell stops him. "Go look for sunny she teach how to use the sword and Knives. Ya ever get hurt again, ya come right on back and I'll fix ya up. Just try not to get killed again." Nero smiles and opens the door. 'time for the Mojave see its first Swordsman!'

Author's Notes:

Well I hope you like it everyone also this story had oc's and has all dlc's in it so be prepaired to have your minds blown!

Also the reason I gave Nero aka Courier the Katana is because I havnd't read a fallout fanfic so far the main charcter has a sword! But he also use guns but, that's in the future!

Do stay tune!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the way of the sword!...or not

Nero was blinded by the burning sunlight it took him almost a whole minute to adjust to it. "Shit! Better find this sunny character." Nero walk down the steps of doc Mitchell home until the old man open the door. "Wait!"

Nero stopped and turns to be given a piece of paper. Doc Mitchell smiles at his confused look. "Go to Chet's shop to get some cloths that can save your hide!" Nero nods and went to Chet's store.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chet's was watching the boy as here came here. 'So Nero is the kid's name?' here was looking at the slip of paper from doc Mitchell. "Alright kid what do you want? Weapons, ammo or armor it'd on the house!"

Nero looks at the man. "I already got some weapons." Nero shows Chet his sword. "I don't do guns ."

Chet rolled his eyes as here put a box like gun in front of Nero. "Here the laser pistol is free. Because, you show me respect. But isn't that Mitchell's wife blade?" looking at the beautifully blade sheath.

Nero smiles at the man. "That's right! He said that if she was around she'll would've given it to me anyway!" while sticking his tongue like a kid caught after eating a cookie before dinner. "So you got any good armor?"

Chet hands him set of leather cloths and goggles. "Lately there are sand storms in the desert so the goggles are for making sure that if you're in a gun fight that you at least have a fighting chance!" Chet tell him with smirk. Nero bow while saying 'thank you' and left. 'The kid seems too innocent to be in this era –sigh- I hope he won't change because of the world harsh ways.'

-Nero outside-

Nero left a bit weird in the leather suit. But he put his sword in his belt and put his laser pistol in hostel. 'Badass!' Nero looks at his left to see the prospector's saloon. "Time to see sunny." Nero walks until he saw a hill bring bad memories. 'I will find out who am I!" Nero sees an old man whose smiles at him. Nero smiles right back him but, walk into the wall! "I uh… meant to do that." The old man laughs. Nero went inside to the saloon and sees a dog about to attack which makes Nero grabs his snow-colored Katana!

"Cheyenne stay! Don't worry she won't attacked unless, I tell her to." A woman in leather armor like Nero smiles at him. "Hey there! I guess you the poor sap that got shot in the head right!" she says to Nero's stoic face. "O…k. nice to meet you too! I'm sunny smiles I kinda the town protector in goodsprings." "Nero… a pleasure to meet you." "Well, well, the dead man speaks at last! Well doc asks me to train you so let's go to the back now!" she left first in a flash! Nero was about to leave until he look behind himself to see a woman in a foreign blue dress. She looks at Nero up and down as if he looks like a threat! Nero left before she finished but, to his distain she did and smirks as she said 5 words. "A true rival for me."

Nero and sunny

Nero and sunny were outside the saloon with soda bottles in a row. "See those sarsaparilla bottle Nero? Use doc's knives to knock them down!" Nero opens his book bag and opens doc's master-created knives. He threw one only to miss barely! Sunny put a hand on his shoulder. "Try exhaling before you throw okay?" Nero nods and grabs another knife and breaths…slowly. He saw the bottles to turn into people. One was looking at him as if he was saying 'you always be nothing then a rad roach!' Nero eyes narrowed in anger and throw the knife right between the eyes. "Fuck you!" he says in whisper.

Sunny gasp as the knife that want through the bottle as if it was paper and was halfway buried in the stone wall! "Uhh…damn Nero I didn't think anyone can do that! Well, you know how to use the knives but, can use that sword?" Nero was snapped out of his world of hate. "Huh? Uhh…yeah." He pulls out the sword and does some simple swings. "Just nothing fancy to it." Sunny looks like a new idea hatched out of her head!

"How bout going with me too hunt some gecko's? Not only can you get used to the sword I give you some caps!" Nero nods and walks with the 'sunny' girl.

The walk was short and simple just as the way he liked. "Where's the gecko's?" sunny pointed behind her with her thumb. "Just behind this ridge and be car-"Nero started to run while taking out his sword! "eful! And he is going to die!"

Nero grabs a knife out his pocket and saw one the big reptile's next to a water hole. "DIE!" He throws the knife at the gecko's eye going deeper and deeper into the head and killing it in a few seconds. Just when he was about to relax he saw two more for both sides of his range! He saw sunny next him. "Go take the one closest to you!" Nero did what he was told and was about to slice the gecko but the reptile bite on his blade and took it from Nero's grasp! "shit!" the gecko sets it sights on the boy…only to be kick to the face! It fell to the ground while Nero to the chance to make a break for the snow sword! The gecko was already on his tail! Nero was about to grab the blade until he felt teeth biting down his left leg and shallows the pain to grab the sword and stab the eye of the monster! Though it still had a good grip in Nero leg!

"Oh man!" sunny saw what happen! "Hold on!" she looks through Nero's bag to find a needle with some kind of wires attached to it. "This is called a stimpack it going to sting for a sec but, its gets really good!" and she stabs Nero's leg with it!

"OOOWWW! You bitch! You said this was going to hurt for a- oooooohh!"Nero face was like he finally got laid! Sunny pried open the gecko mouth and wraps Nero leg with some gaze. "Sorry kid I should have watched your back."

Nero shook his head. "I was too careless think there was only one and also losing my grip on the sword was the worst part as well." Sunny and Nero laugh at that fact.

Sunny and Nero heard a scream! Nero got his leg which was perfectly fine! "Let's go!" Sunny, Nero ran but, meets more geckos but, no woman! Sunny curses "Nero! There another well here go! I handle these bastards!"

Nero nods as here left the gecko's to the wrath known as sunny smiles! He saw a woman who was holding a kitchen hatchet but, her arms were badly bitten while one Gecko was still kicking! 'All right no mistakes!" Nero threw another knife at the gecko making focus on the ocean-haired boy! Everything was slowing down! Nero pulled his blade as the gecko move towards him…it was right in front of him…in that very last second he slashes the mutated monster twice! He slash it's right arm then trusts his sword in the neck of the beast as it falls down trying to breath air! "That's for hurting a woman!" Nero looks at the girl who was bleeding. "Miss tell me are you all right? Hold on I think doc Mitchell gave me a stimpack in my book bag." To his luck he got and gently pierce her skin to use it while, waiting for sunny because the rush of battle almost took all of his strength.

The lady able to move his arms again hugs Nero while thanking him! "Here I was grabbing some water but, you need them more than me! I go back to Goodsprings now, don't I can make it." She hands Nero 5 bottles of water and kiss on the cheek! Leaving a flustered and embarrassed kid!

Sunny found Nero and laughing at the poor boys face. "I guess that's was more fun then I wanted but, I did get a little exciting at the end there it was like you were lighting right before you killed that rad-Gecko what did you take Turbo?"

Turbo a chem that amps up the 5 sense up that everything is slow-mo but it's one of the highest addicting chems there are! But just finding one is a goldmine! For either selling or using! "No and- look out!" Nero shoves the woman down from being killed from one Nero's knives! Nero draws his blade but only to defend on instinct because the second he realized what was going on that a bloody-red knife was trying to cut his snow-white blade! "Impressive!" Nero saw the holder of the bloody weapon. The girl he saw from the saloon! "YOU!" but she drew back her knife and dropped it and raised her hand in the air. "Easy, easy there I wish to talk holder of snow's fall!"

Nero looks at his blade 'it has a name?' "Yeah all right who are you, and why should I care?"

The girl shrugs. "Well, let's go the saloon mostly because I need a cola and you need to sit down for this."

**The saloon**

Nero opens the door to hear and argument "if you don't hand over Ringo, me and my boys are going to raze this town!" he saw a dark-skin man yelling a middle age woman.

She smirks at his anger. "Like I said if you ain't going to buy something then leave."

"We'll be back!" the man tried to push Nero shoulder which made him fall down not realizing that the ocean-haired boy was keeping his guard. Nero try to help man up only to have his hand smack away in angry.

Sunny needed to talk with the woman while the girl took Nero into a booth. "All right that blade your holding is one of the legendary 7 heaven and hell weapons!" Nero was completely lost only shocking the girl! "Please…don't tell me that even you don't know legend of the weapons!?" slightly rising her voice. Nero shook's his head. "-Sigh- all right listen a long time ago there a group called 'Weapon LORDS' there were master in weapons. At least all of them had each specialization there was a sword, lance, axe, crossbow, chains, knife, and twin blads. But there were a good side and a bad side to the weapons. Meaning the sword you have is called 'snow's fall' there is another that's supposed to paired up with it you understating so far?"

Nero nods "some group was basically masters in old world weapons and had two of the same weapon and blah, blah, blah right?"

She rolled her eyes. "In a nutshell yes but, there's more. you see they keep control in the Mojave and kept it safe until doc Mitchell's wife Mary Yuki fall in love with him and gave up the group which fall apart. After some years I found one the knives!" she pulls her bloody-cutter! "Her name is 'crimson lily'. Cause if you look closely it has a lily design!" she told him in fan girl tone. 'But one the members were one the pains in post-fallout ass! Ceaser!"

Nero remembers the name a man who has army who uses old world tech weapons like spears and machetes and some guns but, their training made them perfect superhuman people! "How did that baldy get in something that wanted peace!?"

The girl shrugged. "Beats me. Anyway that sword you have is dangerous to have but, I saw you handle those geck's and decided to stick with you…for now. I, mean it's cool with you?"

Nero smiles "I like that miss…"

"Shiki"

"Shiki but, I need to find a Checker suit man who shot my head…twice."

The girl face was stone like. "Hmm…best guess is New Vegas cause of the way dress but, the shortest way is Sloan but that place is covered in Deathclaw's and RadScorpions but, the longest way will need 10 days of supplies and a huge load of caps I got 200 caps enough for 6 day trip you?"

Nero pulled out 5 Nuke caps which is 20 caps worth and 10 sarsaparillas caps as well. "110 caps only good for 3 days at most…" the two teen's stomach growled. "Make that 1 day heh?" the woman finished talking to Sunny gave them soda's and Gecko stakes.  
"it's on the house kid's Sunny told what happen so as thanks for helping a citizen of goodsprings have a free male! Also, I'm Trudy I'm like the town mayor. You guys need anything to ask?"

Nero was bugged by the man. "Who was that man that yelling at you ?"

The woman smiles at being call miss. "Well, that Joe cobb capital a-hole of the powder gangers. A butch of convicts that were able to escape NCRCF the day that Victor found ya. He's here because a guy named Ringo killed some his buddy's while they tried to jack his caravan and he's holding up in the old gas station."

Nero was pissed that the bastard wanted justice who was the one they to kill the caravan! "Hey miss what if we drive out the bastards out of goodsprings? Would you be willing to spare some caps?"

Trudy shrugs. "Will just don't count on us to fight back all right kid?"

Nero stood up! "So just let these spineless wimps slap you around!? This town must show how no one can take your land! Even, you do get hurt if it means your children can be proud of this town and be safe right?!"

Trudy was shook at this realization! "All right if makes sure nobody can mess with us again we'll help you guys."

Nero smiles and leaves to find Ringo with Shiki on his trail.

The gas station was the least beaten up thing in goodsprings. After Nero lifted some soda's he open the door to meet the end of a pistol! "Don't make sudden movement if you want to live!"

Nero raised his arms up "whoa! Dude I mean no harm I'm here to help you!"

Ringo pulled back his gun and chuckles. "Sorry friend kinda a wanted man you know?"

Nero nods "so like I said I'm here to help you Ringo. I got the town to provide and Sunny willing to help us!"

Ringo grins at the information. "I swear kid you a godsend!"

Shiki voice her opinions. "We need Chet to give us some armor, that old man Pete TNT, and Mitchell to give some stimpacks. I handle the first two and you get doc to give us the supplies and I you to talk to him about 'that'!" she left in a haste.

Nero walks to his old man's house. "I wonder if knows his wives group?" he reach the old doc's house and opens it. "Uh… old man?"

To his luck Mitchell came to see who it is. "ohh! Nero what's wrong you got bitten by a gecko?" Nero shook his head.

"Actually…" Nero told the doc about the sword and his wife, also that the town needed to supplies to go fight against Joe cobb. "And the one who told me his a girl named Shiki."

Doc sigh in trying to take this in. "allright Nero I did know my wife was with those people but, she was as pure as her sword. She never to lives if it meant to save the world so I convinced her to leave but, because of what I did, now most the pain in the ass in the Mojave are of there!" putting his head on his face.

Nero looks at the ceiling. "Caesar"

Doc Mitchell smiles sadly. "Yeah…Nero I give you anything you need just don't think that's I only-Wham!" the old man was punch!

Nero smiles. "There! Now I can forgive you! Old man don't take everything on yourself all right? You love her and she loved you so I have no problems if anything I'll take Caesar head and weapon for her honor kay?"

The old man sheds a tear. "Hold on for a sec I get my stuff." Nero was given 10 stimpacks and 5 super stimpacks with a bunch of chims for the swordsman. And doc was wearing some leather armor that was reinforced. "I may be old but, I can help you fight of the gangsters."

Nero smiles "go find Trudy and wait for the Joe and retards!" the both left while Nero saw a picture of a younger doc Mitchell and a young woman with white hair, red eyes, and a weak figure as saying she was depressed but happy with her life and mistakes. "Lady I swear I help your husband feel better!" and he left the house to find Ringo.

Both Ringo, sunny, were waiting outside. "Nero! The gangsters are here! Shiki got us the TNT and armor!"

Nero was looking for the said girl but no luck! "Where is Shiki!?"

Sunny put her arms on his shoulders. "She's with the Trudy and waiting for Cobb who coming!"

"How many!?"

Sunny got out binoculars. "6 including Joe! And there angry!"

Nero smiles crazily. "Let's rock it! Let's show them not to mass with goodsprings."

Nero and the gang ran to the fight!

Everyone was waiting and keeping their breathing down. "ALLRIGHT GOODSPRINGS I'M GIVING YOU TO THE COUNT OF 3! ONE! TWO! THR-"

Everyone jumped and surrounded the powders gangers and Nero showed his blade! "three!" Everyone started to shoot while Joe left his dying friends which he bump into a woman in a black dress with armor on top of it she gives him a blade that was black. "Tell Nero you want to challenger for his blade, and if you win I'll killed everyone for you." the man left as the girl smiles. "But, if Nero kills you I finally found my perfect soulmate!"

Nero was looking for Cobb whiling Shiki told everyone to go back. Nero was about to leave until Cobb was in front of him. "Come to die Cobb?" Cobb ran to Hero with his own blade and try to slash Nero who stop it but 'impossible! His strength is like a deathclaw!' Cobb continued to slash like a man but, Nero kept blocking with ease but his stamina was about to hit its wall!

Nero tried to slash the powder ganger but his skin was thick for even a small cut. 'What's going on!? His strength, reflexes and body are enhancing by the sec- chems! He must have taken at least buffout, Med-X and maybe slasher!"

Nero jump back and grabs a turbo chem he inhaled the maxed out jet he body started to shake. "_Oh yeah, keep your eyes clear and kill everything!"_ Nero and Joe ran to each other but, Nero disappears in a flash! *RIP!* Cobb left was torn off not slash! Nero came back to vision while lifting his arm to shoe the torn arm of Joe Cobb! "Missing something?" the man was now seeing red while once again trying stab Nero who also ran to the man! "DIE!" Shiki eyes widen at the sight.

Splash!

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

**And now the cliff hanger! Also im now need 5 oc and im adding my own as well I won't adding oc from the reviews till chapter 4 or 5. don't worry im getting boone and the rest in the story with different way of getting them!**

**Preview**

**Nero: Who are you two?**

**The names Siegfried and this my student Ruby**

**Shiki: yes lady Altair I will destroy Nero in 50 days like you planned**

**I'm john Carter most wanted man in the NCR and im looking for bastard who kill my team!**

**Nero: how do you kill a death claw**

**Next time **

**The most wanted people of the wastes! **


	3. Chapter 3

Dear all my readers

My family's internet has been taken off this may be for the rest of the year or more .But, don't worry there are a lot of places that have Wi-Fi around my home so I'll be still updating but, not as much for some reasons. Please continue to read and review!

AzureKing


End file.
